


Still have Hope

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno have feelings for Sid and he decide to tell him, but he think his feelings are not returned when he see Sid with another guy. But maybe it's could change when the guy leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still have Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea since a long time, it's was on my draft since a long long time so here is the finish story.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid & Geno are teammates, Geno has begun to have feelings who are hard to hide about how he feel about Sid.  
He decides one day to go see Sid and tell him about his feelings, but it's been late in the night, he had thought first that it's was not a good idea because Sid could be sleeping but he couldn't hide it anymore... When he arrives near the home of Sid, he saw that it's had light on the house and then one guy was leaving of the house of Sid.

They have do one quick kiss and the guy said to Sid, "You should tell the guy that you love and that you have screamed his name while cumming how you feel about him.... The guy Geno, I really hope he would return your feelings..."

"Brad..."

"I Know it's complicated, that's why you called me, but I really think you should tell him. And I would be happy for both of you. We will always be friends..."

"Thanks Brad..."

They kiss again a little quickly, Brad touches the ass of Sid and tell him 'I will remember your ass" and he was laughing.

When the guy was leaving, Geno was a little relieved to hear that it's was not serious, that maybe his feelings could be returned. Because he had heard right the name "Geno".  
He decides to knock at the door. And Sid comes.

"Geno? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Sid to disturb you... But I want to talk with you..."

"Yes sure...come in"

"Thanks"

Geno enters into the home of Sid

"I'm sorry I didn't really clean my home, I had someone who had just left..."

Geno decides to act like if he didn't know who was it

"Your Boyfriend?"

"No, just one guy with whom I'm friend..."

"It's okay if it's your boyfriend, you know we are friend and I know you like Guys and it's okay..."

"Geno... Thanks..."

"It's okay to like guys because I like guys too..."

"Geno?"

"I have come tonight for telling you this and also for telling you that I have feeling for one guy, but I don't know if he will return my feelings..."

"I hope he will, you are a great guy. And thanks for have told me..."

Then Geno decides to kiss Sid and Sid return the kiss

"Geno..."

"It's you that I have feelings for you... I have them for a long time, I can't hide them anymore"

"Geno... I have feelings about you since you are in the US..."

"I think me too, it's the same..."

"It's have take time for us to be together..."

"Yeah, and... I have to admit something... I have heard you with the guy..."

Sid was blushing and he was red. "He is just one friend, who wanted to help me, he was okay with the fact that I screamed another name..."

"I have heard that too, maybe it's could be the time where you  can finally scream the good name while having sex with the good person"

"Yes Geno"

They have sex this time where it was really good, and Sid has really told the good name.  
Geno was happy and Sid was happy.

"I love you"

"I Love you too"

**END**


End file.
